The third Everdeen sister
by ButercupEverdeen11261997
Summary: summery: Maggie Everdeen lives in District twelve with her mother and her two sisters Katniss and Prim. She has always loved Peeta Mellark, and even though Katniss is engaged to Gale Hawthorne, Peeta's fellings for Katniss are still their. What will happen when Maggie and Peeta are both drawn in the reaping. Will Maggie confess her love for him? And if she dose will he feel the sam
1. Chapter 1

The third Everdeen sister

summary:

_my name is Maggie Everdeen. I am 15 years old. I am one of the District twelve tributes, along with Peeta Mellark, the love of my life_.

Maggie Everdeen lives in District twelve with her mother and her two sisters Katniss and Prim. She has always loved Peeta Mellark, and even though Katniss is engaged to Gale Hawthorne, Peeta's felling for Katniss are still their. What will happen when Maggie and Peeta are both drawn in the reaping. Will Maggie confess her love for him? And if she dose will he feel the same.

Chapter one

the reaping

I woke up the morning of the reaping to the door slamming shut. I looked out the window and saw my sister Katniss walking towards the woods to meat her fiance Gale. I loved Gale (Like a brother) he made Katniss happy and I was glad that they were engaged, but, I also hated it, I hated what it was doing to my love.

Peeta Mellark. I had loved him for a long time. About the same time my father died Peeta's oldest brother had moved to district 11 with his new wife. Needing all the help they could get they gave me a job there. It was my first day of work and I was puling a loaf of bred out of the oven when I saw him. He came in to the bakery, quickly ran up stars and came back down again wherein an apron.

"Hello." he said when he saw me there, "I'm Peeta, your Maggie Everdeen right?"

"Um yes it's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand

"It's nice to meet you two." he said shaking my hand.

And at that moment I new that I wanted to spend to rest of my life with him. I don't know if it was his deep blue eyes or just the way his hand seemed to fit in mine perfectly but I new. Just then Katniss walked in, I looked back at Peeta and saw the look in his eyes. It was the same way my mother had looked at my father before he passed. Katniss looked at me and smiled as she left with an empty game bag and two loafs of bred. I looked back to Peeta and saw sadness in his eyes at Katniss leaving. It took me a wile to figure it out but I got it eventually. Peeta was in love with Katniss.

It hurt me so bad. To give your hart to someone and in the same moment have them crush it.

And ever sens then, every time I look at him my hart brakes into a thousand peaces.

I get up out of bed and get dressed and head out. Even on reaping day I still have to show up to work. I walk in to the bakery and grab an apron off the rack and walk into the back room and see Peeta their frosting a cake.

"Hello." he said as I walk into the room.

"Hello." I say with a smile. I look at him and notice that his hands are shaking a little. I look at him and see that he looks nervous. He's like this every year.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Peeta smiles and laugh's.

"Every year you ask me that, and very year I give you the same answer, I'm terrified."

"Okay, hears a question that I haven't asked. Why are you so terrified?"

"Same reason every other person is."

"getting drawn." I say.

"That and any other person I'm close to. My brother, my friends, you."

"Me? Why would you care if I gt drawn?"

"Because your my friend Maggie I care about you."

I frees at his words. Peeta cared about me? I didn't think he even thought of me as a friend. I didn't even think of him being a fiend until now.

"I care about you two Peeta." as soon as the words slip from my mouth I regret it and I blush. I look back to Peeta and notice that he's walking toward me and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him without hesitation. My hart pounds in my chest as he hugs me close. This is the closest I have Peeta and I have ever been.

Peeta pulls back and looks deep into my eyes. His lips are just inches from mine. How easy would it be to kiss him right now. Peeta leans in a little but then pulls back and goes back to his work. What was that? Was Peeta about to kiss me? I thought he still had feeling for Katniss?

Is start needing dough and when I'm dun I put it in a bowl to let it rise and then start working on the next batch only to be interrupted by the shrill shriek of Peeta mother.

"You girl! How many times have I told you to tie back your hair when you come into work!" She shrieks.

"Sorry mam" I say reaching into my pocket to get the peace of ribbon I use to tie my hair back.

"The next time I catch you with your hair down during work you'll be out of a job!" She shrieks and then leaves to help a customer.

_'crap'_ I whisper to myself when I cant find the ribbon.

"What is it?" Peeta asks.

"I cant find the ribbon I use to tie up my hair." I tell him as I get down on my hands and knees to look for it.

"Hear" he said. I looked up and saw him rip a peace of cloth off a rag and walk over to me. He held out his hand and helped me up onto my feet.

"thanks."I Said holding my hand out for the peace of cloth.

"Hear let me" he said.

I turned around. The feel of his hand brushing against my neck as he ties my hair back sends shiver dawn my spine.

"Thank you." I say tuning to look at him.

"Your welcome" he said and then went back the his cakes.

With out a thought I open my mouth to tell him, to tell him every thing. How I have felt for the past five years, to tell him that I love him. But all that comes out is air.

"Peeta, it's time to get ready." I herd his father say from the door way. "Maggie you should go home two, the reaping's in half and hour."

I nodded, hung my apron up and started to walk home. As I walked home she could feel tears running down my cheeks, I didn't even bother to wipe them away. When I got home my sisters Katniss and Prim were ready and dressed and my mother had laid a dress from her apothecary days out for me. I quickly washed up and put on the dress, it fit like a glove and my mother put mt hair in a braid dawn my back and tied it with a red ribbon.

"You all look beautiful." I said.

"You look beautiful to Maggie" Prim said hugging me.

"Prim you have to promise me something okay? You have to promise me that if my name is puled today that you wont volunteer."

Prim nodded. I looked at Katniss.

"Promise me Katniss."

"No Maggie. Your my sister I'm not going to let you die!"

"And I wont let you die, especially not for me! Look if my name is pulled today that's my fate, not yours, not Prim's, mine."

"Maggie you no I have a better chains at wining than you."

"I wont risk it! Katniss you have gale to think about, what do you think would happen to him if you died?"

she didn't answer.

"He would die Katniss and I know that that's something that you don't want. Promise me Katniss that if my name is picked you will not volunteer."

"promise me to Katniss," Prim said "you to Maggie, promise me."

Katniss looked at Prim and then back at me.

"I promise." she said.

At the square we all stood in are age groups. From where I was standing I could see Gale and Katniss was only a few rose behind me, but I couldn't see Prim. When Effie Trinket walked on to the stage I focused all my attention on her.

"Welcome, welcome, happy hunger games and may the odes be ever in your favor." She said in her capitol accent. "Well the time has come to select one courageous man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger games. Shall we get started?"

no one answered.

"Um.. well yes, as always lades first." She said and then walked over the bowl of girls names. _'not Prim' _I thought to myself _'not Katniss, not my sisters.'_

"Maggie Everdeen." She called.

My hart stopped. It was me, I was going into the hunger games! Oh my god! The next thing I new mt feet were moving toward the stage. I slowly walked up the steps and stood next the Effie.

"Now it is time to chose are male tribute." She said and then walked over the bowl.

I couldn't think straight, I was going to die in there, and worse my family would have to watch. I looked over at Effie and she read the boy tribute and I could only hope that it wasn't Gale. And it wasn't it was Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

cupcake

It was Peeta, my Peeta was going into the hunger games with me. This was my worst night mare coming true. Not only was I going to die now but so was Peeta and I might have to be the one to do it. No. I was not going to kill Peeta, I loved him and would not under any circumstances kill him.

Peeta walked up to the stage, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. We shook hands and were then peacekeepers shoved us into the justice building.

They put us each in separate rooms, I sat on one of the chairs and waited their in shock for about two minuets then my family burst though the door showering me with hugs and tears.

"Oh Maggie," My mom cried, hugging me so tight I can't breath.

"Can't – breath," I choked out.

My mom lets me go and apologized.

"It's okay mom," I say giving her another hug.

"Maggie," Katniss said making me look at her, "Let me take your place Maggie, pleas, I have a ten times better chance of wining than you do, pleas Maggie!"

"NO KATNISS," I yell "This is my fate, not yours. Okay?"

"Okay." she said.

"Prim look at me," I said taking her face in my hands "I need you to stay strong for me okay, take care of mom and Katniss for me."

"Okay," she sobbed.

"Times up," the peacekeeper says Walking into the room.

"I LOVE YOU ALL," I said as my family left the room, tears running down my face.

The door opened again and there stood Rory Hawthorn.

Rory and I had become friend not long after Katniss had met Gale, we were both morning are fathers death and we were comfort to each other. He was my best friend.

"Listen," he said taking my hands in his "I know that Katniss taught you to use a bow."

"Rory you know that I was never as good as Katniss with a bow."

"It doesn't mater!" he yelled griping my hands tighter " look you need two win this Maggie, and not just for your family but for me. Pleas Maggie promise me you will try your hardest."

"I promise," I said pulling him into another hug "I still have to get you that cupcake don't I?"

Rory laughed at are little joke.

Last month I had promised Rory that I would get him a cupcake for his birthday, he didn't think I could do it, but I almost had enough money to get it, if I won this then I would be able to get him all the cupcakes he wanted.

"Times up," the peacekeeper said pulling Rory off of me.

"I'll see you soon," he said leaving the room.

I sat back down in the chair, waiting for them to come and take me to the train.

"Lets go," the peacekeeper said.

I got up and followed him to the car were Effie and Peeta were. I could see the tears running down Peeta's face, it made me want to pull him into my arms and tell him everything was going to be okay and that he was going to live, but lets face the truth hear, hes probably going to die, and so am I.

The car ride to the train station seemed to take forever, and Effie's yammering all the way there certainly didn't make things better.

When we got to the train station Effie took us to a train car that was filled with pastry's , the smell made me want to sit and indulge myself, but I was two frightened, two worried about my family. What if I didn't make it? What would my family do? I remember how my mother was when my father passed away. Would she go into an even deeper depression than before? I hope not.

"well I'm going to find Haymich," Effie said "Hes probably in the bar car."

As soon as Effie left Peeta scooped me up into a hug.

"I can't do this Peeta," I cried "I'm so scared!"

"Look at me," he said taking my face in his hands "Don't be scared, your going to live Maggie, Your going to go home and see your family again, and your going to go live in the victors village, and your never going to have to worry about going hungry again."

"No Peeta I don't want to go back without you, your my friend. I l-"

I was cut of by the sound of a door opening.

"Am I interrupting something?" A groggy voice said from behind me.

"No," Peeta said dropping his hands.

"Good," he said walking over to the counter were a variety of boos were.

"Well congratulations," he said poring a white liquid into a glass and then siting down.

"So what do we do?" I asked siting down across from him.

"About what?" He said taking sip of his drink.

"About the games!" Peeta said siting beside me.

"Oh, okay... um, there is nothing I can do to help you, you need to prepare for years for something like this, and I can tell by looking at you two that you have not been preparing for years."

"So then that's it," I said "Your not going to give us any advise, your not going two even try and help give us a chance!"

"You want some advise sweetheart, don't even try, because there is nothing you can do, or he can do, or I can do to help you win."

So that was it. I was going to die. I would never see my family again, I would never seen my sister get married to the man she loves. I would never see Rory again, never feel his warm embrace, never hear his soft yet rough voice.

Without thinking I ran from the car into my room that was way two fancy for me and fell onto the bed.

There was no point in trying to win? What about living to see your family again. To see your friends.

I would fight, I was going two win.

I would get Rory his cupcake.


End file.
